


Sick&Excited

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Caretaking, Established Relationship, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “We’re home, Dai-chan!” he said, as if he had just gotten back from war. “Home, it’s Friday and we’ve got the week-end off. This morning I couldn’t believe this moment was actually going to come.”





	Sick&Excited

When Ryosuke had gotten back home that night, he hadn’t been able to hold back a sigh of relief.

Daiki, right behind him, had smiled, taking his jacket off while the younger dramatically collapsed against the wall, looking almost ecstatic.

“We’re home, Dai-chan!” he said, as if he had just gotten back from war. “Home, it’s Friday and we’ve got the week-end off. This morning I couldn’t believe this moment was actually going to come.”

Arioka rolled his eyes, grabbing his shoulder and getting him away from the wall, taking his jacket off as well and leaving it on the coat hanger.”

“How dramatic of you, Ryo-chan.” he mocked him, heading toward the living room and quickly turning the heater on. The younger followed him, wrapping his hands around himself.

“I’m not dramatic, I’m serious. I don’t feel good at all, and today seemed to go on forever. As if it wasn’t enough, I'm freezing, so I think that my plans for the week-end will be stay in my pyjamas under a blanket watching toons. I don’t want to do anything too exertive.” he whined, collapsing on the couch and grabbing a corner of the tartan blanket, pulling it around his shoulders.

Daiki chuckled, shaking his head, then he nodded toward the bedroom.

“Want to go change? Since my _poor_ Ryo-chan feels so sick, it’s only appropriate for me to be the one cooking dinner, right?” he asked, arching an eyebrow while the other pouted.

“Indeed!” he said, getting up and dragging the blanket toward the bedroom. “It was about time that you realized how fragile my health is and decided to do something useful for me.” he scolded him, stepping inside the room and collapsing on the bed, briefly closing his eyes. “I feel terrible, Dai-chan.” he added then, and just now his boyfriend stopped smiling to him, showing some sincere concern.

He got closer, kneeling on the mattress and pulling his head up, resting his forehead against Yamada’s. When he pulled up he winced, sighing.

“Actually, you’re warm, Ryo-chan. Wait here, I’ll go grab the thermometer.”

Yamada laid on the bed, blanket still on, and when the elder got back and had taken his temperature, it actually resulted he had a fever.

“See? I told you I felt sick! And you didn’t believe me.” he complained with Arioka, wrapping the blanket around himself and brushing his face, as to try to cool himself down.

Daiki took the sweatpants and shirt the other used as a pyjama from under the pillow, pulling on the younger’s legs and letting them off the mattress, starting to take his jeans off.

“Daiki, you can't really think about getting me naked at a time like this.” Ryosuke whined. “Is it really necessary? I'm freezing.”

Arioka rolled his eyes, pinching his hip before making him wear his pyjama.

“You’re the one convinced I could be such a pervert, Ryosuke.” he replied. “Now I’ll go making dinner. You can go into the living room, lay on the couch and choose a movie. We can eat there tonight, since you’re not well.” he helped him up. “I think I’ll make something hot... want some nabe?”

The other glared at him, shaking his head.

“No. I want omurice. And meat. I need some proteins Dai-chan, or I will never gain my health back.”

The elder didn’t reply, he stared at him for a moment, as if trying to find the courage to contradict him, but then he shrugged and headed toward the kitchen, leaving him to the DVDs, choosing what to watch.

Ryosuke sat on the couch, well wrapped in his inseparable blanket, having some troubles breathing properly.

As much as he liked to play it tragic and let Daiki be his nurse, he really felt sick, and he couldn’t wait to eat something and spend the evening laying against his boyfriend, waiting to get better.

He didn’t know how long it took, nor when he had closed his eyes, but he opened them again only when he felt Daiki softly caressing his shoulder, smiling and telling him that dinner was ready.

“I fell asleep.” he murmured, stating the obvious, then he got up and tried to fix his hair.

“Here, lucky kid.” Daiki mocked him. “Omurice with chicken. And there just _may_ be some of the cake from yesterday left.” he told him, sitting down next to him.

Ryosuke opened his eyes wide, biting his lower lip and throwing himself at him, pressing their lips together and seriously risking to make the tray fall.

“Ah, that’s why I love you.” he told him, then he went back to his seat, while the other laughed.

“Just because of this?” he murmured softly, stretching an arm out and caressing his face.

Yamada shrugged, grabbing the chopsticks and handing to Daiki the DVD of an animated film.

“I want to watch this, Dai-chan. I don’t think I could focus on something more serious.” he said, smiling, and as soon as the film started they both started eating, without saying much.

Ryosuke tried to eat slowly, swallowing slightly hurt his throat, but he didn’t want to tell Daiki.

He felt awful, and as good as the food was, as much as he liked that domestic atmosphere, he wasn’t well enough to properly enjoy it.

Once he finished the omurice he put the tray down on the coffee table, sneaking toward the elder and resting his head on his legs, while Daiki was finishing his dinner.

“Ryo?” the elder called him, putting his tray down as well. “How are you feeling, baby? Any better, or do you want to take something?” he put a hand on his forehead, wincing. “You’re hotter than before, I thought eating would've helped.”

Ryosuke coughed, shrugging.

“I'm sorry.” he murmured, then he snorted and hid under the blanket. “Damn it! We had the whole weekend off, we could’ve done something funny, instead because of me we have to stay inside.” he whined, his voice muffled.

He decided to resurface only when he heard Daiki’s laughter. “What’s so funny?” he asked, pouting.

The elder paused the movie, kneeling in front of him on the couch and taking his face in his hands, looking straight into his eyes.

“A weekend spent taking care of my young, helpless, vulnerable boyfriend? Do you really believe there are better ways for me to spend my time?” he asked, arching an eyebrow with a smile, while the other snorted again.

“Yes. Going somewhere, for example. We could’ve gone to some cottage in the country, or to your mother in Chiba. Or we could’ve gone shopping in Shibuya. Or we could’ve taken a small vacation and go to...” Daiki shut him up, bringing a hand to his mouth, still chuckling.

“Yamada Ryosuke.” he said, trying his best to sound serious. “I'm with you. And you don’t have the strength to rebel. As sorry as I can be that you’re sick, I really can't think of a better way to spend this two days.” he reassured him.

The younger sat back up, reducing the distance between them and bringing his arms around his neck, while his legs wrapped his waist and he leant forward to rest his head on his chest.

“You’re the best boyfriend in the world.” he muttered, and he didn’t give the elder time to reply that he raised his head, pressing their lips together and opening them right away, searching for more contact with his mouth.

There was something about Daiki’s kisses that always managed to make him feel better. Something in the way the elder searched for him, the way his hands went along the movements of his lips on his skin, something in the familiarity of that gesture that made it beautiful for him.

He pushed himself further, sitting on his legs and pulling him closer, taking advantage of it to take a deep breath once the elder pulled away, brushing away the hair from his face and smiling.

“Ryo...” he murmured, scolding. “I thought I was the one always trying to get into your pants.” he made of of him, while the younger pushed his hips toward him, almost involuntarily.

He chuckled, shrugging and bringing his arms around him again.

“But Dai-chan...” he whined, pouting again. “I thought you said you were going to take care of me. Don’t you want to make me feel better?” he teasing, bringing his hand to his nape and under his shirt, searching a direct contact with his skin.

Arioka bit his lip, closing his eyes and focusing on the touch of that hand, and Ryosuke saw he was torn.

He felt tired and he was cold, but that the same time he was starting to get aroused and he wanted to feel Daiki on top of him, to feel that pleasure that he was the only one capable of giving him, and he had no intention to give up on him just a slight fever.

He let him go, laying down on the couch and opening his legs, giving him more than a concrete hint, then he waited for the elder to cave.

Daiki sighed, shaking his head, and it didn’t take him long to reach for him, his mouth on his throat, his hands on his skin, slowly undressing him.

“You’re an awful patient.” he murmured, running his tongue down his chest and seeing him shiver. “You’ll end up getting worse. Or pass some virus on to me.” he scolded him, but his mouth didn’t stop teasing him.

Ryosuke had shivered for the coldness when the other had taken his shirt off, but now he could feel the warmth of Daiki’s body, a light warmth, drenching every fibre of his body, wrapping him, making him feel good, as if every trace of sickness had disappeared.

He couldn’t focus on anything that wasn’t his mouth and his hands moving lower, teasing down the line to his groin and then on his legs when he took his pants off as well, ignoring his cock that was almost starting to hurt for how much he wanted to get something more.

When Daiki wrapped his lips around it Ryosuke moaned out loud, letting go against the couch as if he couldn’t keep himself up anymore, feeling his blood gather all in that spot, the heat now unbearable.

The elder was having fun teasing him, merciless toward his health, and he kept brushing him with his fingers while his mouth made him lose control, than the same hand moved down to his butt and started to prepare him quickly.

“Daiki... honey, please...” Yamada murmured, his face sweaty, his hand on the elder’s head, pushing it against himself and at the same time trying to pull him up, wanting to feel him inside and now, to feel him moving inside his body, to take him, because he already felt he couldn’t take it anymore.

Arioka lingered for a while longer, then he got back on top of him, making room between his legs and taking his pants off, pushing against his body.

Yamada bit his lip and forced himself up, demanding yet another kiss, opening his mouth to muffle a moan when the other pushed inside of him.

He kept kissing him again and again while Daiki kept moving, and he wished he could’ve kept doing that eternally, being a slave to that mouth that made him feel so good, a slave to everything his boyfriend wanted to give him, because there was no way he was ever going to be able to give up on him.

He offered his hips to his thrusts, feeling him reach deeper, screaming from time to time when Daiki brushed on that spot inside of him which made him feel like nothing else in the world existed except for Daiki inside of him, and the craving he read into his eyes.

He brought his legs around him, pushing him even closer, and when he felt the elder’s hand reach his cock he couldn’t take much more of it, as much as he would've liked for it to go on forever. He easily reached his peak, screaming again, arching his back and feeling for a moment as if everything had disappeared, as if the only thing left was that intense pleasure that Daiki made him feel.

He barely registered his boyfriend moving, almost furiously, inside of him until he came as well, until he added up to the heat he already felt inside of him.

Daiki didn’t allow himself time to recover and pulled out of him, making him groan, then he picked his clothes up and forced him to wear them again.

“Daiki!” he complained, writhing while the other tried to put his shirt back on.

“What?” he said, panting and then wincing. “I'm really a poor excuse for an adult. I can't resist temptations at all.”

Yamada sat up, putting his pants on and then wrapping himself in the blanket again.

“Temptations or just me?” he asked, smiling mischievously.

Daiki didn’t answer, but he brought his hand to his forehead.

“Mh. You seem to have cooled down a little, though.” he had to admit.

Ryosuke bit his lip, nodding.

“See? I told you there’s no better medicine. You’re not a poor excuse for an adult, you just did your best to cure me.” he stated, bringing his mouth close to his ear. “Nice job, by the way.” he whispered, barely managing to escape the other’s blow to his head.

“Let’s get you to bed now, you moribund.” he mocked him, getting up and taking his hand, the other following him willingly. “And anyway, see? Who cares about trips and shipping, I told you there was nothing better than staying here taking care of you.”

Yamada shook his head, lacking the strength necessary to react otherwise.

“You’re an animal, Arioka Daiki.”

“Says pot to kettle.” the elder replied quickly, getting them to bed and bringing an arm around his shoulders, holding him close.

Ryosuke leant over to kiss him again, then he curled up against his chest.

“Then tomorrow I'm definitely going to need you to feel better, am I not?”

“Is it just for when you’re sick or does it always apply?”

This time it was Ryosuke who didn’t answer, but he knew how obvious it was.

He let go in his boyfriend’s arms, closing his eyes and giving in to tiredness, feeling that it wasn’t going to take him long to fall asleep.

If that was the result, being sick wasn’t really so bad.

He had the most beautiful nurse in the whole world. 


End file.
